La aventura del Misterio a la Orden
by NariInverse
Summary: Scooby Doo y sus amigos van a concierto a Inglaterra, no sabían que se encontrarían con Sherlock Holmes en su camino. Regalo de cumpleaños para MadameMorgan. Oneshot.


_Ningún personaje me pertenece. Unos son creaciones de Arthur Conan Doyle y otros son de Hanna Barbera._

_Regalo de cumpleaños super atrasado de Madame Morgan, espero te guste ^^_

* * *

**La aventura de Misterio a la Orden**

- Tú, Sherlock Holmes leyendo el periódico – Sherlock levantó la mirada y se encontró con una risa burlona por parte de John, este le guiñó un ojo y se sentó a su lado junto con una tasa de café sin azúcar.

- No hace nada de daño adentrarse de vez en cuando en los misterios de las noticias – Ante lo dicho John se atacó de la risa, el detective volteó a verlo no creyendo la burla del ex militar y después volvió a adentrarse en los miterios del periódico.

- En serio, si no se tratara de ti diría que es totalmente normal, pero ¡Sherlock Holmes leyendo que ocurre con el mundo! – El detective puso el periódico en las piernas de John abierto en una página, después señaló un artículo en una esquina.

- Ellos me interesan – John leyó rápidamente el artículo y después miró la fotografía adjunta, segundos después una ricilla de burla volvió a salir de su boca.

El artículo decía lo siguiente:

_Jóvenes maravilla en Inglaterra._

_La Máquina del Misterio, es así como se llama la singular camioneta estilo combi retro que llevan Shaggy y sus amigos. Estos muchachos americanos aparentemente normales vienen desde los Estados Unidos para un evento de rock en Stonehenge. Estos muchachos son populares en su país debido a que junto con su Gran Danés de nombre Scooby-Doo han resuelto diversos casos de aparente índole paranormal para después desenmascarar a grandes mentes maestras de la mafia americana._

"_Podríamos competir con su llamado Sherlock Holmes" Afirma el rubio de nombre Fred Jones (o Fredy como le llaman sus amigos)_

En la fotografía cuatro muchachos (dos chicos y dos chicas) sonreían ampliamente a la fotografía; iban acompañados de un enorme perro de raza Gran Danés que tenía una mirada más expresiva de lo normal.

- Ajá, creo que ya te entendí Sherlock, estás celoso de estos jóvenes promesa – Al oír eso nuestro detective se rio liberando una tensión y jaló al doctor hacia sus labios.

- Eres un idiota – John pasó saliva nervioso, pero el beso nunca llegó a sus labios, en cambio Sherlock le puso su teléfono en la cara con un mensaje – Recibí ese mensaje John.

Watson hizo una de sus típicas muecas mientras leía un mensaje de celular supuestamente anónimo:

_Detesto a los amateurs cariño, creo que los eliminaré._

El doctor dirigió la mirada hacia Sherlock quien miraba hacia lontananza.

- Moriarty – Fue lo único que dijo. Sherlock se levantó en completo silencio y se asomó por la ventana. John se preguntó que cruzaba por su cabeza silenciosa y misteriosa - ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Creo que saldremos de vacaciones John, considéralo como salida de pareja.

- A salvar niños, si claro Sherlock.

- La pasaremos bien.

* * *

- Creo que nos hemos perdido chicos – Fred detuvo el andar de la Máquina del Misterio. A pesar de que llevaban buen camino se sentía que se había perdido. Una de las razones era que no conocía la carretera y la otra que esta estaba totalmente en la niebla. Vilma, la chica que normalmente se vestía de colores cálidos como el anaranjado se bajó de la camioneta y se paró a un lado del muchacho rubio.

- Pero si no nos hemos desviado – Se acomodó sus anteojos y se volvió a subir – Si tenemos dudas podemos preguntarle a alguien de la zona.

El muchacho rubio alzó los hombros y se subió al automóvil y reanudó la marcha del mismo siempre hacia delante.

- ¿Qué hacen Shaggy y Scooby? – Vilma, que iba en el haciendo del copiloto se volvió hacia la parte de atrás. Iban una chica, un muchacho y un enorme Danés café con manchas negras. La chica pelirroja que iba atrás se acercó a Vilma y Fred y se llevó un dedo a los labios en forme de silencio.

- Dormidos, creo que les sentó pesado el cambio de horario – Al decirlo Vilma sonrió y se dirigió hacia Fred.

- Deberías verlos, están de fotografía – Volvió la mirada hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta y observó al muchacho castaño y al perro que dormían tan apacibles.

- Miren, una persona pide que la lleven – Fred detuvo el andar de la camioneta casi al instante y bajó la ventanilla. Un hombre joven, aunque mayor que ellos los miró sonriente e hizo una inclinación a modo de agradecimiento.

- Buenas tardes, me encantaría saber si me podrían llevar a West Amesbury, tuve una mala noche y he estado todo el día intentando llegar a casa – La sonrisa y cortesía del hombre le inspiraron confianza a Fred que le pidió a Daphne (la chica pelirroja de atrás) que le abriera la puerta. Por su parte Vilma arrugó la nariz no muy convencida.

- A cambio nos podría decir donde queda Stonehenge – Dijo fred reanudando la marcha.

- En realidad están muy cerca de a donde voy, vamos por buen camino. Toda la carretera derecha – El hombre dio un rápido vistazo a la camioneta, ensanchó aun más su sonrisa al ver al muchacho castaño y al perro dormir – Noto que son americanos ¿o me equivoco?

- Venimos al concierto de Stonehenge – Fue Daphne quien tomó la palabra, el hombre le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo - ¿Es usted de aquí? ¿Cuál es su nombre? – El hombre cerró los ojos sonriendo aún, tomó aire asomando la cabeza un poco por la ventanilla recibiendo el frío aire inglés. Vilma se quedó esperando una respuesta al igual que Daphne. La primera, que había volteado hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta observó detenidamente al desconocido. Llevaba un fino traje plateado oscuro, tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y a pesar de ya tener entradas en el cabello era un hombre atractivo. Todo en esa apariencia levantaba sospecha de Vilma.

De repente el teléfono del extraño sonó de manera estridente y Scooby y Shaggy dieron un brinco de sorpresa y se golpearon la cabeza con el techo de la combi. El hombre colgó el teléfono sin haberlo contestado y ofreció una mirada de disculpa a los recién despiertos.

- Escuché a los Bee Gees – Dijo Shaggy sobándose la cabeza. El extraño no pudo evitar alzar una ceja de sorpresa al ver que el perro lo imitaba.

- Si, si – Dijo el perro. El extraño levantó ambas cejas.

- ¿Durmieron bien? – Dijo Fred intentando contener la risa pues había visto desde el retrovisor como había estado todo. El perro volvió a contestar:

- Si, si – Entonces Vilma sacó a la vista de todos unas galletas en forma de hueso, tanto el perro como el chico castaño llegaron de extremo a extremo de la camioneta en cuestión de milésimas de segundo ignorando por completo al extraño que los miraba como si diario viera uno a un perro hablar.

- Scooby, una galleta para que te despabiles mientras escuchamos quien es este hombre – Scooby y Shaggy devoraron su respectiva galleta y se volvieron hacia al hombre que los miraba aún sonriente. Este se relamió los labios y comenzó a hablar.

- Soy de Londres pero tengo una casa en West Amesbury y mi nombre es Jim Brooks.

- ¿Por qué dice que pasó una maña noche? – La desconfianza de Vilma era latente y con esa pregunta lo denotaba todavía más. Jim Brooks miró detenidamente a la castaña y dijo con el rostro ahora serio.

- Me avergonzaría explicarles y tener que hablarles de mis fiestas y amistades, pero miren, veo mi casa ya en Amesbury y si ustedes gustan les puedo invitar un poco de comida antes de que vayan a su concierto – Los chicos sonrieron complacidos ante la invitación y Shaggy y Scooby dijeron al unísono:

- ¡Comida!

* * *

- No me fio de este Jim Brooks – Dijo Vilma mientras esperaban a su anfitrión y la supuesta comida que esperaban Shaggy y Scooby babeando.

- No te preocupes Vilma seguramente llegarán en cualquier momento con deliciosos platillos ingleses ¿verdad Scobby? – Dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza del perro.

- Si Shaggy.

Fred iba a comenzar una plática amena pero un estruendo no muy lejos de ahí de ahí hizo que Scooby saltara sobre Shaggy quien estaba temblando del miedo.

- Algo ha pasado – Dijo el chico que cargaba al perro. Todos los demás asintieron y comenzaron a buscar con la mirada de donde había venido el ruido.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo los cinco de que debían ver de donde había sido producido el ruido comenzaron a caminar por la pequeña mansión, igual preguntándose donde estaba su anfitrión, quien después de haberlos dejado en el comedor esperando se desapareció y no había ni rastro de él. Fue Daphne quien encontró un rastro de Jim Brooks y del ruido en la cocina. Llamó a todos y pudieron observar de que se trataba: en medio de la cocina había una mancha de sangre y una nota escrita con la peor letra de la que todos fueron testigo en la que decía:

_Jim Brooks ha de pagar por sus pecados, no se metan y lárguense._

La nota en vez de asustar a los muchachos (claro que menos a Scooby, quien propuso irse) los entusiasmó ante la idea de un secuestro o algo mejor… algún monstruo de pesadilla listo para ser desenmascarado por ellos.

- Sin duda alguna es un caso para Misterio a la Orden – Dijo Fred con su ya famosa frase antes de comenzar a resolver un caso – Esta será un poco más fácil, nos separaremos como siempre.

* * *

- Fred – Vilma rompió el silencio que había en la planta alta que era donde Fred y Vilma exploraban. La casa olía mucho a humedad y fuerte olor a agua que se trasminaba por las paredes era todavía más intenso arriba que en la planta baja. Fred hizo un ruido dando a entender que estaba escuchando a Vilma quien iba ligeramente detrás de él – Ese Jim Brooks, no me da buena espina, sigo preguntándome como es que seguimos aceptando invitaciones de desconocidos para terminar resolviendo casos.

Fred volteó hacia su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

- Si no fuera por nuestra confianza no existiría Misterio a la Orden – Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta encontrarse con un francotirador que estaba en una ventana y daba hacia la entrada de la casa. Ambos inspeccionaron el arma y con aire crítico hicieron sus teorías para si mismos. Un ruido los distrajo a sus espaldas, al volverse vieron la sombra de un hombre alto que llevaba un abrigo moverse rápidamente hacia las sombras – Vamos Vilma, no lo perdamos de vista

* * *

Scooby y Shaggy habían decidido quedarse en la planta baja, no por que les diera miedo cualquier otra parte de la casa, si no más bien porque querían comida y su búsqueda se había concretado a encontrar un poco que comer.

- Los vuelos dan hambre – Scooby asintió ante la afirmación de su amigo y siguió caminando y olfateando donde rayos estaba la comida.

- No hay comida – Dijo después de un rato el perro con una voz que sonaba decepcionada.

- No te preocupes Scooby Doo, seguro en Stonehenge hay mucha comida, vamos a apresurarnos para llegar allá – Estaba tan concentrado en lo que le decía Shaggy a Scooby que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con algo, al ser detenido por el choque se dieron cuenta ambos que lo que tenían enfrente era un enorme gorila que al volverse y mirarlos gritó de furia. Entonces Scooby y Shaggy se miraron horrorizados y no tardaron ni medio segundo en echar la carrera hacia algún lugar a salvo.

En el camino se encontraron con Daphne que afirmaba haber visto a varios hombres en el sótano armados, pero a pesar de haberlo visto con sus ojos dudaba de ello pues afirmaba que el sótano estaba tan oscuro y horripilante que cualquiera podía sugestionarse.

- Hey ¿vieron algo interesante? – Preguntó Fred a Daphne y compañía cuando se proponían a subir las escaleras y se encontraron con Fred y Vilma – Nosotros encontramos un francotirador.

- Nostros un gorila gigante – Dijo Shaggy exagerando el tamaño del monstruo con sus manos.

- Yo creo haber visto hombres en el sótano pero no aseguro nada.

- Asegúrelo señorita – Una voz detrás de Fred y Vilma en las escaleras les llamó la atención, al voltearse vieron como salía de las sombras un hombre joven aunque mayor a ellos, vestido con traje y abrigo – Esos hombres eran peligrosos, afortunadamente pudimos deshacernos de ellos ¿verdad John?

Detrás de Daphne, Shaggy y Scooby apareció el monstruoso gorila que después se sacó la cabeza para dejar ver a un hombre de cabello castaño y mucho mayor a todos ellos.

- Creo que ahora no podrán decir que otro caso exitoso para Misterio a la Orden, está incompleto – Dijo el rubio quitándose por completo el disfraz de gorila. El hombre de las escaleras las bajó y enfrentó con la mirada a Fred quien parecía molesto por esa interrupción. Después de verlo un rato supo de quien se trataba.

- Sherlock Holmes – dijo Fred, el aludido inclinó la cabeza y terminó de pasar.

- En persona, ahora niños, váyanse a su evento de adolescentes y no se metan a donde Jim Moriarty los llame. Por cierto, interesante perro parlanchín, me encantaría diseccionarlo – Ante lo último dicho Shaggy abrazó a Scooby quien ante el comentario comenzó a templar de patas a cabeza – Vámonos John.

* * *

Vilma suspiró antes de tocar la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, al hacerlo le abrió una señora ya entrada en edad. Cuando entró a la sala de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se sintió nerviosa, sus amigos no sabían que ella estaba ahí, pero necesitaba respuestas. Stonehenge podía esperar. Tenía a Sherlock Holmes enfrente de ella observándola profundamente como si le buscara algo interesante.

- Dicen que el evento en Stonehenge superará a Woodstock y Avándaro, deberías estar ahí y no quitándonos el tiempo – Ante lo dicho Vilma apretó un poco los puños totalmente sonrojada de la pena.

- Quisiera saber señor Holmes que fue lo que pasó en aquella casa, ¿quién es Jim Moriarty – Dijo enfrentándolo con la mirada. Para su sorpresa Sherlock sonrió de lado pero sinceramente.

- Me agradan tus agallas, un día terminarás muerta al igual que tus entrometidos amigos – El detective se puso en su usual pose a la hora de analizar o deducir – Jim Moriarty ya me había amenazado que desharía de ustedes, la razón la ignoro, pero sí se que se hizo pasar por un Jim Brooks. Dentro de esa casucha estaban sus asesinos listos para terminar con ustedes y su perro parlanchín. Así que mandé a mi queridísimo John Watson a que los alentara a moverse imitando uno de los tan famosos casos que ustedes supuestamente resuelven en Estados Unidos. No necesita saber más. Mientras buscaban supuestas pistas nos bastó a John y a mi a alejar a Moriarty de ustedes.

Vilma pensó por unos momentos y se sintió agradecida ante aquel hombre a pesar de sus extrañas formas de tratar a la gente.

- Muchas gracias Sherlock Holmes – Dijo Vilma despidiéndose de ambos hombres.

- No se metan con desconocidos señorita Vilma y de favor cuando muera el perro me lo mandan acá, me encantaría desentrañar sus misterios al hablar.

Vilma ya se había salido de la casa de ambos cundo John por fin habló después de escuchar y observar en silencio.

- No creo que sea alentador que les digas que esperas que muera Scooby Doo – Sherlock jaló a Watson hacia sí y lo besó en la boca.

- Espero así te calles y no juzgues mis métodos, quiero saber porqué ese perro puede hablar.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review ;)_

_Espero te gustara Madame y disculpa enserio por la tardanza._


End file.
